


Reader X Doomguy: You buy a baby bunny from doomguys pet shop

by BeanBeanBeany



Series: Reader X Doomguy [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: One Shot, Pets, Rabbits, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBeanBeany/pseuds/BeanBeanBeany
Summary: A short at reader oneshot. You go to Doomguys bunny store to buy a bunny
Series: Reader X Doomguy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Reader X Doomguy: You buy a baby bunny from doomguys pet shop

You pull up your car to the side of the pavement. After you ensure where your car is parked isn't breaking any laws, you turn the engine off with a twist of your keys and swing open your car door. You look upon your destination: A small sign stands near a glass door. “Lovely baby bunny store” written upon it in an awkward, handwritten text.

Swinging open the door and stepping inside, you see rows and rows of cages to the front of you. Each of them containing a single, small rabbit. All of them lovingly filled with cabbages, full water bowls, and little pillows for the bunnies to rest on.

Turning your head to the left, you see a man sitting at a small reception desk. Clad in ridiculously huge bright green armor.

“UHM UHMM UHMM!” The man mumbles as he notices you. Some ungodly intuition from out of nowhere tells you that he meant to say “Be with you in a second! Feel free to look around!”

You quietly nod in response as you start walking through one of the rows of bunny cages. Some bunnies perk up and look at you as you pass by, while others just entirely ignore you. As you reach the end of the hallway, you see a final bunny cage standing in front of you.

As you walk up to it, you see a little name tag under the glass, The name of “Lil Snuggles” written on it in the same awkward handwriting you saw on the sign outside.

“UHM UHM UHMMM??” you hear from behind you. You somehow figure that he probably meant “Interested in that one? Want me to bring you the leaflet?" Turning your head, you see the same armored man standing before you. His imposing size proving vaguely intimidating.

You nod quietly. Doomguy gives you a quiet nod in response before running right next to one of the walls and walking along the side of it, rhythmically UMH'ing along the way.

As you look down at the bunny, it stops licking its paw for a second and begins to look up at you. Before long, it quietly hops up to the glass, looking up at you with its beady little eyes as it places its lil paws against the glass.

As you look down at the small creature, you feel a firm, yet gentle tap on your shoulder.

“Umh Umh Umh!!” You hear as you turn to face Doomguy to find him handing you a leaflet, filled to the brim with information on the rabbit you're currently looking at.

You slowly open it as he looks over your shoulder.

“Lil Bubbles. 2 years old. Very sweet and fluffy. Likes cabbages and tickles. Needs a home where she'll get loads of attention” is written in the same handwriting you've seen numerous times alongside a picture of the bunny,

Doomguy quietly walks right past you and quietly unlocks the bunny cage. Swinging the glass panel at the top of it open with extreme force. You watch him reach his heavily armored hands into the cage, picking up the small bunny rabbit with an incredibly high amount of care you wouldn't have really expected from his appearance.

With the same gentleness, he offers you the bunny, now quietly relaxing on one of his absolutely massive hands. You quietly accept. Gently picking up the bunny and wrapping it up safely with your arms.

It quietly eyes up its new situation and surroundings as you carefully and gently pet its fur. The softness and warmth off the small creature washing over your hand as you do.

“UHMM UHM UHMM UHMM?” asks doomguy, pointing at the rabbit in a way that makes you assume “do you like them?” was what he meant to say

You nod quietly. You like them a lot.

As you contemplate this. You are surprised to see the bunny begin to yawn, and then gently close its eyes, quickly dozing off.

“Uhm! Uhm uhm uhm uhm!” “I think he likes you too!” you hear a mysterious voice echo to you in your mind. You assume its Doomguys. At least you hope it is.

A few short minutes later, you again find yourself sitting in your car. Your new bunny rabbit sitting in a small cage on the seat next to you. As you begin to drive off, you look out of your rear view mirror to see doomguy waving you off. You get the impression you'll be seeing him again sometime soon.


End file.
